


Беты в отрыве

by Amorph



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorph/pseuds/Amorph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Снова настала неделя эструса. Офисные беты, Эрик и Чарльз, единственные не получили выходные. Они подготовили коллегам коварную месть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Беты в отрыве

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [betas gone wild](https://archiveofourown.org/works/432906) by [afrocurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl). 



Кому: Сотрудникам Корпорации Адского Пламени

От: Шоу и Страйкера, генеральных директоров

Дата: 1 июня 2012

Тема: Неделя эструса.

Через несколько дней начинается неделя эструса, и мы хотели бы посоветовать альфам и омегам провести отведенное для этого время дома.

Беты во время этой недели ожидаются на своих рабочих местах, работа будет совершаться в обычном режиме. Оклад бет будет повышен на 50%.

СШ и УС.

\---

– Твою мать! Ненавижу конец квартала! Нет ничего хуже этой недели!

– Эрик, успокойся, пожалуйста. Да, неделя и правда не из приятных, но она пролетит незаметно. Да и пока Логана здесь не будет, ты, по крайней мере, не будешь действовать ему на нервы.

– Какая разница, зато мне придется выполнять его чертову работу, пока его дома будет трахать Скотт. Разве это справедливо?

– Несправедливо, но зато в офисе будет тихо и спокойно. Нам не придется наблюдать, как все друг на друга влюбленно пялятся со своих рабочих мест. И ты от болтовни Шона отдохнешь.

– Хватит приукрашивать, Чарльз. Все плохо. Нам придется остаться в офисе и работать за еще 14 человек, пока те будут дома делать детей.

– По крайней мере, процесс лицезреть не придется. Я уж точно не хочу представлять, как Шоу и Страйкер…

– О нет, умолкни. Эта картина у меня теперь из головы не выйдет! Я отказываюсь тебя слушать, пока не придумаешь то, что затмит этот жуткий образ.

– Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы всю неделю вести себя так отвратительно, что когда они вернутся…

– И ты готов на это пойти?

– А почему бы и нет? Никто ведь не сможет проконтролировать объем выполненной работы. Да и в остальных офисах беты поступают так же.

– А это, Чарльз Ксавье, великолепная идея. Спланируем все сегодня, за бокалом чего-нибудь?

– Я не против.

\---

Кому:  Эрику Леншерру и Чарльзу Ксавье

От: Шоу и Страйкера, генеральных директоров

Дата: 4 июня 2012

Тема: Офисный этикет

Напоминаем, что на время этой недели в комнатах будут установлены камеры видеонаблюдения, и все ваши действия будут записываться.

Независимо от местоположения, мы будем контролировать работу сотрудников во время недели эструса.

СШ и УС.

\---

– Ты же понимаешь, что мы просто обязаны трахнуться в каждом углу офиса?

– Где начнем, Эрик?

\---

Кому:  Эрику Леншерру и Чарльзу Ксавье

От: Шоу и Страйкера, генеральных директоров

Дата: 5 июня 2012

Тема: Оплачиваемые часы.

Напоминаем, что бухгалтерский отдел будет следить за количеством часов, которые вы проведете на рабочем месте. Это необходимо во избежание переработок: по закону Управления Охраны Труда, беты в неделю эструса не должны работать более 80 часов.

Используйте это время эффективно и надлежащим образом. Рабочий процесс в эту неделю не должен отличаться от обычного.

Так же напоминаем еще раз, что в кабинетах установлены камеры.

СШ и УС.

\---

– А это значит, Чарльз, что мы должны…

– Находиться в офисе, но при этом работать как можно меньше?

– Именно.

– С какого кабинета хочешь начать?

– Всегда мечтал заляпать стол Шоу смазкой.

– Тогда вперед, Эрик.

\---

Кому:  Эрику Леншерру и Чарльзу Ксавье

От: Шоу и Страйкера, генеральных директоров

Дата: 6 июня 2012

Тема: Чистота на рабочем месте.

Помните, что большинство сотрудников клининговой службы так же в отпуске. Просим вас задумываться о чистоте своего и чужого рабочего места.

И хотим обратить ваше внимание на то, что в кабинетах установлены камеры, отслеживающие безопасность и работу сотрудников.

СШ и УС.

\---

– Умоляю, брось презерватив в стол Логана. Представляю его лицо, когда он полезет в ящик за своим утренним батончиком Милки Вэй, а обнаружит это.

– Ты же знаешь, он потом тебе за это зад надерет.

– Так это же прекрасно! Тогда меня на несколько недель отстранят от работы из-за служебного разбирательства. Это избавит меня от их сюсюканья по поводу будущих карапузов.

– И ты меня бросишь здесь одного? Среди них? На несколько недель?

– Вот черт. Ладно, ты прав. Брось в стол Эммы.

– Думаешь, это лучше? Вспомни ее каблуки.

– Черт!

– Тогда Хэнку?

– Хм… Хэнк и мухи не обидит. Да что там, он и тебя не обидит, Чарльз.

\---

Кому:  Эрику Леншерру и Чарльзу Ксавье

От: Шоу и Страйкера, генеральных директоров

Дата: 7 июня 2012

Тема: Окончание недели эструса.

Сообщаем, что все сотрудники вернутся в офис в понедельник. Просим вас прибыть в обычное время (8-30 утра), как и все остальные.

Ваши рабочие часы, так же как и перемещения по офису, отслеживались по показателям электронного пропуска. Помните об уважении к рабочим местам своих коллег.

СШ и УС.

\---

— Почему бы нам просто не взять больничный, Чарльз?

— Это только еще больше разозлит остальных. Если обо всем узнают, пока нас не будет, нас запросто уволят,.

— Ты разве забыл о прелестях того, что мы единственные беты в компании? Нас нельзя уволить, так как мы не способны размножаться, как альфы и омеги.

— Думаю, при обвинении в домогательствах на рабочем месте, это большой роли не сыграет.

— Хочешь сказать, они смогут обвинить нас в этом?

— Уверен, они так и сделают в наше отсутствие.  Так что в понедельник нужно будет вести себя хорошо.

— Я куплю цветы, а ты шоколад и шары для гольфа.

— Договорились.

\---

Кому:  Эрику Леншерру и Чарльзу Ксавье

От: Шоу и Страйкера, генеральных директоров

Дата: 8 июня 2012

Тема: Следующая неделя эструса.

Впервые за 23-летнюю историю компании, во время следующей недели эструса наш офис будет закрыт, всем сотрудникам будет предоставлен отпуск и равная компенсация часов. Присутствие на рабочем месте не потребуется.

Используйте это время эффективно.

СШ и УС.

\---

– Ну, разве это не идеальное преступление, Чарльз?

– Не думаю, Эрик.

– Почему нет?

– Уверен, Шоу и Страйкер знают, чем мы занимались всю неделю. И уверен, что они видели все видеозаписи с камер.

– Так им и надо. Будут знать, как унижать бет.

– Эрик, это довольно резкие слова.

– Вовсе нет, Чарльз. Ты разве не заметил, как на тебя смотрит Мойра? Постоянно насмехается, когда ты не видишь. И Эмма тоже хихикает.

– Правда?

– Стал бы я тебе врать после такой недели?

– Не думаю.

– Вот и правильно. Может быть, следующую неделю проведем у тебя дома?

– Напрашиваешься в гости, Леншерр? Как нахально.

– Тебе это нравится, Ксавье.

– Точно. Значит в сентябре у меня.

– Договорились.

– Не подведи, Эрик.

 


End file.
